


Christmas Over the Years and Today

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Family Fluff, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Family Fluff, Fatherly Crowley, M/M, Samantha over the years, very light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Demons have a hard time on Earth during the holidays. Here’s how Crowley and Sam enjoyed the holiday season over the years.Then it’s the first Christmas as a complete family with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & OC, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & OC
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Over the Years and Today

Christmas was a holiday that Crowley didn’t really celebrate, until he had his daughter. As a demon, he tended to feel a bit off around that time of year. With all the extra happiness and religious energy that permeated the air; his best bet was to find a secluded area in the woods. There he’d miracle a small hut and wait out the holiday season. 

The first three years of Sam’s life, he followed the exact same protocol he always had. Leave town for a bit (saying he was visiting family if nosy neighbors asked) and hunker down in a little cabin in the woods. No presents or decorations adorned the cabin, it was like a mini vacation from the world where the two could just be their demonic selves. 

When Sam turned four however, she started to notice a change in the atmosphere around their town at the end of November. Decorations were being put up in shops, trees were being decorated in homes by the windows. Sometimes people even sang pretty songs outside! Even the air felt different to her. It made the hair on her arms and neck stand up and it felt like tiny nasty worms were crawling all over her. Plus, her tummy felt grumbly, like she had eaten too much candy. 

“Daddy, what’s happening? Why do I feel different?”Sam pouted, feeling both excited by the changes in the town but also feeling uncomfortable by something she couldn’t explain.

“Listen kiddo, we’ll be on our way out to the cabin soon.” Crowley knelt down and made sure she was bundled up properly. “And once we are out there you won’t feel so different, okay?” He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. 

Sam nodded and took her dad’s hand. As the headed towards the center of town Sam suddenly  
stopped, looking in wonder at the tree in the middle of the town. It was covered in beautiful candles and ribbons.

She pulled on her dad’s pant leg and pointed at the tree, “Daddy, why’s the tree got stuff on it?”

Sighing he picked her up she could get a better look. “It’s a Christmas tree Sam. You’ve seen one before, just probably don’t remember them well.” 

“What’s it for? Will we have one?” She reached her little hand out to the candle, entranced by the flame. Crowley quickly moved them away, giving her a stern look. They had talked about touching fire in front of humans. “Sorry daddy,” Sam quietly said head down and pouting again. 

“I know you are kiddo. Come on, let’s get some stuff to last us the month and tomorrow we’ll be at the cabin. We can work on your fire skills then, okay?” He tickled her cheek causing Sam to laugh.

“Okay daddy.”

“Now as for your other questions, how about we discuss them later, over some hot chocolate. How does that sound?”

“Yes! Hot chocolate sounds good!” Sam cooed at her dad and Crowley chuckled, carrying her to the market to pick up what they needed.

Sam stuck to her dad very closely as he put her down so he could shop. An elderly couple noticed them and smiled down at her. Sam, not used to so many people in one place, hid behind her dad’s leg. As the gentleman complimented Crowley on his beautiful and well behaved daughter the elderly woman asked Sam what Father Christmas might bring her this year. 

“Whose that?” Sam asked looking up at her father questioningly. 

Crowley ushered his daughter away, before the couple could ask any more questions.

“Daddy whose Father Cismas?” 

“Christmas honey, Father Christmas. But right now isn’t the time. I promise, I’ll tell you everything once we get to the cabin.”

“Pinky promise?” It was something Crowley had started doing with Sam to show her he really meant what he said when he made a promise. 

“Absolutely Sam,” he took a moment to kneel down to her eye level and held out his pinky. “I pinky promise to explain everything about Christmas when we get settled into the cabin.”

“With hot chocolate too?” She asked with a little grin.

“With hot chocolate too, you little chocolate monster.” Crowley grinned back at her and kissed her cheek.

They quickly finished up at the store. Crowley discreetly summoned a small sled for him to pull all their purchases and Sam home in the snow. He was not going to have them deal with a horse, thank you very much. Those creatures didn’t like him and the feeling was most assuredly mutual. 

So he pulled the sled, easy with his demonic strength, as Sam clapped and laughed in delight. When they got back to their place he got his daughter inside first, creating a small fire in the stove and making sure she was warm. He then brought the groceries in, a little miracle made sure they would never spoil. 

Sam had fallen asleep in front on the fire, amongst the blankets. The drain of the religious atmosphere being quite hard on the young half demon. Crowley himself was wiped, but wanted to be on their way to the small cabin as soon as Sam awoke. He packed a few things he knew Sam would like (a couple of books, a game and a few sets clothes for the both of them). He tried to not use too many big miracles or mischief with Sam around. This would keep him under the radar with home office.

Once he had everything set, he went over to his daughter. He noticed her eyes pinched and that she was curled up clutching her stomach. He frowned, knowing the religiously charged night had affected her. He hoped as she grew older, she’d be able to adjust to the feeling. Crowley picked up Sam and brought her to his bedroom, curling up around her to cover her in as much occult energy as possible. 

Once he noticed the pinch in her brows disappear, he relaxed. While brushing his daughter’s hair for two hours, Crowley decided leaving sooner rather than later would be in her best interest. He went outside, set everything up in the sled before coaxing Sam awake.

“Hey kiddo, how about heading to the cabin now? We can get their earlier, settle in and read one of your books?”

Groggy at first, Sam seemed to perk up at the idea of traveling at night, something they had never done before. Plus, her dad always did different voices for the characters in her book she loved it so much! 

“Yes Daddy, let’s go now!”

Crowley chuckled, picking her up to get her ready for the journey. “Alright kid, let’s go.”

*********************

During the first half of their stay, it seemed both beings had forgotten about the Christmas questions. Crowley always enjoyed not having to wear his eyewear in front of his daughter. She had a habit of holding his cheeks and looking straight into his eyes when he had them off. Though he’d never admit it, it made him feel seen and loved when she did that.

There was no fear of being the themselves during their getaway. Sam could play with the flames of candles while supervised by her father. Gaining control of her abilities was important and she seemed connected to fire in a way most demons weren’t. While this concerned Crowley in some ways, he also thought it could be something related to her age and hoped she might grow out of it with training.

About a week into their vacation, Sam seemed to remember their pinky promise and was determined to get answers. What was a Christmas tree? Who was this Father Cismas? What did he bring people? Why did she not feel good when she was out with humans right now?

Crowley had made a pinky promise and he sure as heaven wasn’t going to break one to his daughter. So he made some hot chocolate and sat his daughter down in front of the fire to tell her not just about Christmas, and Father Christmas, but also Hanukkah and the Winter Solstice as well. 

Crowley told the story of Hanukkah and the significance of candles being lit for eight days. He talked about Yeshua, who many now called Jesus. A great man, who gave his human life trying to teach the world how important it was to be kind to one another. He talked about the Winter Solstice, explaining both it’s scientific and spiritual aspects to humans.

He then explained that during this time of year there was a lot of ethereal energy in the air. This was due to the religious aspect of what was considered the holiday season . Crowley discussed how even he felt “off” during this time of year, that it wasn’t just Sam. She was affected more due to her age. But in a few weeks, everything would be normal again and they could go home.

“So why do people celebrate Yeshua’s birthday during the wrong the wrong time of year?” Sam asked, chocolate mustache covering her upper lip.

Crowley chuckled at the sight and grabbed a cloth to wipe it away. “That darling is a question for another day.” He said as he kissed her on the cheek. The rest of their time away at the cabin was filled with laughter and fun all thoughts of Christmas leaving them.

**************

It would be two years later that Sam decided to surprise her dad during the holidays. They still went to the cabin every year and it was always so much fun. There was one thing she wanted to do for her father that was one part she enjoyed about this time of year, giving presents.

Her dad worked so hard to keep her safe and happy. They had moved to a different town after she had lost control of her mischief in February, on her birthday. Moving had been hard on both of them. Both having feelings of guilt for what had happened. Therefore, Sam decided to give her dad a gift this year. 

When Sam did particularly well on a task (working on her studies at home or perfecting a mischief task during training) Crowley would give her an allowance. It wasn’t much, but enough that Sam always felt proud of having earned it. Instead of using her allowance to purchase a treat at the bakery each month however, she saved every bit under her bed for a special surprise.

During one of there trips into their new town, Sam had spotted art supplies in the window. The set came with some charcoal, a few paints, one brush and a bound book of plain parchment. To Sam, it was the perfect gift for her dad!

Her dad had mentioned once he used to create the stars when he was younger, before he came to Earth. Sam could tell he was sad that he wasn’t among the stars anymore. Perhaps creating art would make him happy! So the plan was hatched and every time she earned some allowance it was tucked away safely. 

One day before they headed to the cabin Crowley took them to town to gain supplies. She tugged on her dad’s pants as they past the shop.

“Dad can we go in here for a moment?”

“We have a bit of a schedule kid. Dad’s got someone from work visiting today. You’ll be at Mrs. Dillard’s just for an hour or so and then I’ll come to collect you, alright?”

Sam could tell her dad was nervous. He always was when his coworkers came to visit. It put Sam at risk of being found. She sighed in annoyance, but nodded and hugged his leg. 

“Thanks kiddo.” Crowley pet her head before picking her up in a hug. “Let’s get those supplies.”

On their way home Crowley took Sam to Mrs. Dillard’s. A sweet widow in her 50’s that adored Sam like a granddaughter. She was a bit plump, had silvery hair almost always in a bun and the most startling silver eyes. Many considered the poor woman a witch, but Crowley and Sam could tell she was just a sweet lady who happened to be lonely. 

“Thanks so much again for doing this Mrs. Dillard.” Crowley said, bowing slightly.

“What have I told you dear, you can call me Joanne,” Mrs. Dillard kindly told Crowley. “And watching this little one is never a burden. I do enjoy our time together. Good luck with your business endeavors.” 

Crowley smiled in thank you her and then hugged Sam. “I’ll be done before you know it kiddo.”

“Okay, daddy.” Sam kissed his cheek and Crowley patted her head before heading to the rendezvous point his meeting was being held. 

Once he left, Mrs, Dillard took Sam’s hand gently and brought her into her home. It was simple, but very cozy. Two cats were perched on the kitchen table snoozing the day away.

“What should we do today darling? We could make some Christmas cookies to surprise your father for the trip he mentioned you were taking.”

“Actually Mrs. Dillard could you help me with a surprise? I tried to do it earlier in town, but we had a scheduled time we needed to be back. I wanted to purchase my father a gift. I’ve been saving my allowance all year!” Sam showed Mrs. Dillard the satchel containing her coin. 

Smiling kindly at the young and thoughtful girl, she agreed to take Sam to town. “You’re a sweet girl to think of your father Samantha, not many children do. Of course we can! Let me get my coat and we’ll be off.

***************

A hour meeting had turned into four. Crowley was so frustrated! Home Office liked to give progress reports every sixty years or so and of course his was stellar. Mind you 95% was all the humans doing, but they didn’t need to know that. Then they wanted to know some ideas for his plans the next sixty years. He came up with a few ideas (mostly bullshit he had already seen some humans doing) and Home Office was appeased. 

Going up to Mrs. Dillard’s home he knocked on the door. 

“Coming, coming” came a sweet voice as the door opened. “Mr. Crowley! Oh thank goodness, the young one was getting quite worried and I ran out of distractions.” Mrs. Dillard was covered in flour and confection sugar. “We were both so worried something may have happened to you.”

“My deepest apologies mam. The meeting took far longer than it was supposed to.” Crowley heaved a sigh and went into the house when Mrs. Dillard showed him in. “Sammy? I’m back honey, ready to head home?”

A flash of red streaked across the room as Crowley was nearly bowled over by Sam. “I thought something happened to you,” she cried. Tears continuously streamed down her cheeks as Sam held on to him for dear life. Looking guiltily at Mrs. Dillard he asked how long the tears had been going on while rubbing Samantha’s back soothingly.

“The last 30 minutes or so. Poor thing realized how late it was after we finished baking. I had kept her occupied for the first three hours, coming up with different Christmas recipes. We would’ve continued, but I ran out of flour. I’m so sorry Mr. Crowley.” Mrs. Dillard looked heart broken at the poor girl. “I’m sure she must be extra attached to you since her mother has passed. I wish I could’ve done more.” 

Hearing the sincerity in the widow’s voice, he smiled at her while looking at what appeared to be hundreds of baked goods the two had created. Chuckling a bit he nodded to the confections, “I do believe you did everything you could to make her stay busy and distracted. You two could open a bakery with all these cookies. I most assuredly owe you a bag of flour tomorrow before we leave, Mrs. Dillard.”

“Nonsense dear, it was my absolute pleasure, watching this little pumpkin. Anytime you need some help, just let me know. And didn’t I tell you it was Joanne,” Mrs. Dillard smiled at Crowley with her arms crossed against her chest.

“Only if you call me Anthony then,” Crowley said smiling at her tilting his head in a nod. Crowley had added an Anthony J. to his name when Samantha had been born. It added some legitimacy to documents he sometimes needed to sign and honestly he like the sound of it.

“Well then Anthony, let me get some of these confections packed up for you to take on your travels. I’ll bring the rest over to the orphanage for the young ones as a surprise. I bet they’d like that.” She turned and moved further into the kitchen to give the father and daughter a little privacy.

Crowley knelt down to Sam, brushing her tears away. “Oh honey, I am very sorry for making you worry. It was never my intention to be late.” He kissed both her cheeks and cuddled her a bit more. He always hated to see his daughter cry. 

“I thought they took you away,” Sam whispered looking up at him with wide eyes. “I thought maybe they blamed you for what I did on my birthday.”

He sighed, “Nah, it’s would take a lot more than a couple of demons to take me away from you.” He tickled her tummy and hoping she’d believe what he said.

She laughed a little and smiled shyly up at him. “I’m glad your okay daddy.”

“Me too kid, me too.”

“Well then,” Mrs Dillard came back over with a two bags. “Here are some cookies to take home with you as well as some other things.” Mrs. Dillard discreetly winked at Sam, having remembered the art set they had purchased earlier that day, already wrapped in tissue paper and yarn. 

“Thank you Mrs. Dillard.” Sam gave her a tight hug as she quite liked the woman. 

“Any time love. You have a wonderful holiday season and we’ll see you again on the 6th of January.”

The two demons grabbed the bags and headed home, both relieved to be in the others presence.

*****************

A couple of weeks later, both demons were settled into their cabin. Crowley had packed many things to keep a young demon occupied and Sam had loved every minute. On the 25th of December, Sam woke earlier than her dad and decided to bring her present to him down to the kitchen table and placed it in front of his chair. 

An hour later, Crowley started to rise and noticed Sam was already up. Thinking she was probably hungry, he headed down to the kitchen to make her some eggs. He found her working on her writing at the kitchen table, with a parcel he didn’t recognize in front of his seat.

“Hey honey, what’s this?”

Sam looked up sheepishly and ran over to her dad, hugging him quite tightly. “I got you a gift for being the best dad ever,” she said smiling a cuddling her head into his stomach. 

It was, in fact, the first gift Crowley had ever received. He was stunned and could feel moisture building up in his corporation’s eyes. He knelt down and hugged his daughter fiercely, “That’s really sweet honey, thank you.”

“You hav ‘ta open it dad,” Sam giggled into Crowley shoulder.

He chuckled at her exuberance as she ran back to her seat to watch him open. “Should I start?” He asked making sure Sam felt apart of this small celebration. 

“Yeah, Daddy open it!” 

Untying the twine, then unfolding the tissue he was genuinely stunned at the gift before him. An art set, with parchment, charcoal, one brush and 3 paints. He looked at his daughter who was beaming at him.

“I know you miss being with the stars Daddy, and I know you’re still really creative! I want you to make things that make you happy and...do you not like it Daddy?” Sam seemed to get sad when she saw Crowley crying quite hard at the thoughtful gift. He shook his head and reached out for his daughter, trying to find his voice to reassure her.

“I’m crying honey, because this is a very thoughtful and kind gift. I love it very very much. I’m just trying to figure out what I did to deserve such an amazing kid like you.” He held her tightly, feeling her tiny arms wrap around his neck. 

Over the next few days Crowley used his art set making sketches of Sam. When he questioned her about how she purchased his gift, she admitted she had been saving her allowance since the end of February. He chuckled at how sneaky she had gotten, he couldn’t be prouder of his little demon. 

Towards the end of their get away Crowley decided that while they might not celebrate Christmas in the human sense, his kid deserved to celebrate fun and love. He’d be damned if he didn’t give it to her. 

*********************

After that year Crowley created a “demon approved holiday vacation”, all the family fun without the religious aspects. They would choose a tree and decorate it with all sort of fun trinkets. They’d light candles and make their own decorations to hang on the walls. Gifts were presented on the 25th with one gift opened on the 24th (which Crowley always made sure was wool socks, something both snake blooded demons enjoyed). 

This tradition continued through the years and as Sam got older she came up with new traditions to add. In 1902 she purchased her dad an Autopoze Self-timer camera. It was the first camera that allowed the photographer a chance to be in the photo too. Her idea was that every year they would take a photo of their holiday getaway and Crowley loved it. Humans came up with the best inventions! He kept the photos all in a box, every single photo, for the next 41 years. 

Then January of 1944 he went to go find his angel with his daughter’s blessing. With Aziraphale being so close, having her around was...very dangerous. So for the next 76 years Crowley and Sam spent the holidays separate and while Crowley loved spending them with his Angel...it was never the same without his Sam.

************

It was now December of 2020. This was the first year he’d have both his daughter and his angel together for the holidays and Crowley was going to go all out. Granted he was also planning for a very special proposal in a few weeks, but damnit he wanted to do something special for Christmas too. So he told Aziraphale about his past holidays with Sam and how this would be the first one they’d celebrate in a long time.

Aziraphale agreed to help make it special. He had learned over the years to tone down the religious aspect, celebrating with a demon, but he hadn’t minded. It was more important to have his family feeling comfortable and happy during a special time of year. Aziraphale went out and got a tree for the bookshop, garland, fairy lights, mistletoe, so many decorations he didn’t know what to do. However, a small miracle made sure everything beautifully fit in the bookshop. 

The little family all decided to keep it simple present wise. One boxed present for each person, that was the limit....except Aziraphale couldn’t help himself, each would get a set of wool socks for Christmas Eve.

When the 24th came around, Crowley helped Aziraphale get some games, food and the presents out before Sam showed up. As they were setting up, the roar of an Aston Martin engine let them know of Sam’s arrival. 

Merlin walked through the door first with little mittens on his paws and a warm sweater wrapped his little body. A little meow and leg cuddles for the couple was his greeting before he ran off to find his favorite seat.

Next came in Sam, two large gifts and a box full of confections and alcohol. 

“Hey kiddo!” Crowley grabbed his daughter in a tight hug. 

“Hey dad,” she chuckled unable to hug back with her hands full. “This feels a little bit like old times, huh?”

“That is does kid,” he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and move to grab the treat box.

“Aziraphale the bookshop looks amazing!” Sam stated after placing her gifts under the tree and turning to give him a hug.

“Well, it’s our first Christmas together dear and I wanted to make it special.” He hugged her back tightly.

Over the course of the night they celebrated, played games, and just enjoyed not being alone. When Sam started to yawn and say she was going to try to sleep a bit, Aziraphale jumped up telling her to wait and ran over to the tree. Sam looked quizzically at her dad, who shrugged feeling just as clueless. 

Aziraphale came back with three small parcels, one for each. He urged the two to open theirs. Sam let out a bark of a laugh, seeing woolen socks. “Oh my Someone! Aziraphale this is great! Thank you!” She kissed him on the cheek and then put them on her feet, sighing at the warmth the provided.

“This is perfect, thank you love.” Crowley kissed him gently on the lips, then placed his socks on his feet. “Definitely the perfect first gift of the holiday.”

“You are welcome my loves. I am just so happy we are all here to celebrate!”

With that, the angel and demon bid Sam good night and made their way up to to the angel’s flat, Crowley miracling the walls and floor to be sound proof. He definitely would show Aziraphale his thanks tonight.

*************** 

The next morning Aziraphale awoke, feeling slightly sore but incredibly satisfied after his and Crowley’s nightly activities. He had been against it at first, he didn’t want to embarrass poor Sam! But after Crowley showed him the room was sound proof...well...it was a night of holiday celebration after all.

Checking to make sure he looked presentable, Aziraphale made his way downstairs to see the younger demon awake and placing fluffy cinnamon buns in the oven. 

“Happy Christmas love.” Aziraphale yawned out going over to the kettle, finding the water already hot for tea.

“Happy Christmas father,” Sam chuckled out turning to give them a hug. 

“What are you doing up so early dear?”

“Well, it’s not that early, about 10:30. I thought I might make something special to enjoy for breakfast while we open presents. Plus, cinnamon buns are one of the few foods my dad will not only eat, but genuinely enjoy a whole one.”

Aziraphale looked surprised at Sam. “Really?! I didn’t think he ate much of at all. He seems mostly to drink.”

Before Sam could answer, both jumped, startled to hear another voice answer the question. “Eh, most foods don’t taste that good to me, plus snake biology means I don’t need to eat to much. Good morning Angel...kiddo.” 

Messed up hair standing up all over and still groggy, Crowley came up around Aziraphale, pecked him on the cheek and smiled at his daughter. “Thanks for the thought Sam, I haven’t had one of your buns since the 1940’s! I’m looking forward to that.” 

“I’m happy to surprise you both with a little treat. There’s coffee set for you dad, right over there.” Sam pointed to a miracled cup that kept his coffee nice and warm.

“You’re the best kid.” Crowley pecked her on the forehead and grabbed his coffee. Nodding in acknowledgment, Sam put the buns in the oven and turned on the timer.

A little cry caught her attention, as she swiftly turned with a little saucer of tuna fish for her little Merlin. He gracefully jumped onto the table to enjoy his breakfast. The three human being stood in the kitchen having their morning beverage, revealing their favorite holiday celebration of the past. Each had a sweet, yet funny tale to tell and it became a sort of competition to see who had the best story. By the end of Sam’s story the buns were finished and all three agreed the story competition was a three way tie.

Each being headed into the back room, a freshly baked cinnamon bun and coffee in hand. Aziraphale wiggled in delight at the first bite moaning sinfully, causing both demons to shake their heads and chuckle.

“So who wants to hand their gift out first?” Sam questioned after swallowing the last of her bun. 

“Ooh, I would like to go first!” Aziraphale jumped up, so excited to give his daughter and love their presents. “Sam open yours first, then Crowley.”

Sam smiled in thanks and began to tear the wrapping paper. Inside was a clothing box reading Versace. Inside was a beautiful black knee length, long sleeved dress. The crystals on the dress cascaded into a python-skin design, the material so light it almost felt like a cloud. “Oh my Someone, Aziraphale! This is gorgeous!! Where did you find it?” 

“It was in a magazine I noticed you perusing about two months ago. You seemed to be entranced by its beauty, so I purchased it. You have it to wear for a special occasion, whatever that may be!” 

Stunned and truly touched Sam got up and hugged Aziraphale tight. “Thank you father, I love it,” kissing him gently on the cheek she beamed at him.

“I’m so happy my darling girl! You next my love.” 

Crowley had been watching the exchange warmly and nodded at the angel. He carefully opened his gift to see a jewelry box. Panicked at first that perhaps his proposal plans were for not, he relaxed when he saw it was slightly larger than a ring box. Opening the box he saw a stunning pair of circular platinum cuff links tinted to a deep gunmetal gray on one side and a startling white gold on the other creating a ying and yang symbol. On the gunmetal side there was a beautiful sapphire and on the white gold side there was a gorgeous yellow diamond.

“These made me think of us, perfectly balanced when we are together, in every way,” whispered Aziraphale as Crowley sat spellbound by the beautiful gift in front of him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Crowley turned to his angel, eyes brimming with tear. 

“This is perfect Angel, I love it. Thank you so much,” he punctuated his statement with a kind passionate kiss. Both stared into each other’s eyes loving for what seemed like eternity.

“Ahem,” Sam kindly cleared her throat but looking at her phone to give the lovebirds a moment. “Perhaps I should hand my gifts out next?” 

“Sure kid, sounds like a plan,” Crowley pecked his angels cheek as Sam grabbed her gifts under the tree and handing them out. “You two can decide who goes first.”

“I’ll go first,” Aziraphale wiggled a bit on the sofa and began opening his gift. A large box was underneath all the wrapping paper, which to a human, would have been considered heavy. Opening the lid Aziraphale looked puzzled for a moment picking up the first book. He then opened the cover gently and realized he was looking at a first edition “Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.” Not only was it a first edition, but it was personally signed by the author herself. Looking further into the box realized it was a complete first edition set to the Potter book series, all signed. 

At the bottom there was a large jewelry box that the angel took out carefully. Inside was the one thing he had mentioned loving to see in real life, the Ravenclaw diadem. It sparkled beautifully with sapphires and diamonds encrusting the whole thing, truly a stunning piece.

“My dear this is quite extraordinary, my first modern collection of priceless first edition books. I love this dearly. Thank you!” 

Sam was suddenly squeezed by a very excited angel, who had taken a moment to actually put the diadem on, much to both demons delight. 

“I’m so glad you like it father!” Sam made sure to squeeze back the exuberant angel just as tightly. “Okay dad, you next.”

Crowley nodded and unwrapped his own large box. Taking off the cover he looked inside and froze for a moment, memories rushing back. He looked up at Sam smiling, as he pulled out an exact replica of the first gift she had ever given him, a small art set. But as he looked in further he noticed so much more. Brushes, oil and acrylic paint colors, charcoal, markers, you name the art supply it was probably in there.

“There also an easel at your flat with about 10 canvases to get you started.” Sam smiled at her dad brightly as he shook his head overwhelmed. 

“This is great Sammy. I’ve been wanting to get back into creating again, I haven’t in years! This is really something, I’m just...wow kid.” He got up and hugged his daughter, kissing her cheek lightly. 

“Love you dad,” Sam whispered as she wrapped her arms around her dads waist.

“Love you too kiddo. I swear I don’t know what I did to deserve you or Aziraphale.”

“You are a good person my darling. You deserve all the happiness in the world,” Aziraphale piped in from the sofa, allowing the two to have a moment.

Stepping back and rubbing his daughter’s head in an affectionate noogie, he turned to smile at his angel. “Ready for the last round of gifts?”

“Born ready,” Sam said with seriousness that made both her parents chuckle. 

“Alright. How about you open yours first Angel. And then Sam can go afterwards.”

Both beings nodded and Aziraphale began opening the tissue paper the wrapped his gift. Inside was a special pocket watch, one Aziraphale thought was lost to the ages. He startled a gasp and looked at Crowley, “How did you find this love? I thought everything got destroyed after he had been arrested.” He looked at the gold pocket watch, remembering every detail like it was yesterday.

“Guess someone stole it and sold it for money. Took a while to hunt down, but I remembered the inscription and details you told me was inside and outside of the watch.”

Aziraphale clicked the button on the side and the cover of the pocket watch opened. Inside the antique gold watch was an inscription:

 _To my very good friend, Mr. Oscar Wilde. May you never forget to enjoy the moment at hand.  
~Your dearest confidante  
A.Z. Fell Circ.1890”  
_ Underneath the inscription was a tiny set of angel’s wings engraved. 

The watch side itself was unique, as the top half would change from the sun to the moon (both hand painted), depending upon the time of day. One tiny sparkling diamond indicated the 3, 6, and 9 on the face of the watch. Three intricately designed hands moved fluidly, as if the antique was brand new and not 130 years old. 

Tears streaked down Aziraphale’s face. He had lost almost everything except for two signed books from his friend. The police had destroyed almost everything his friend owned looking for evidence of his “transgression”. It had broken his heart when he had gone to the residence afterwards, at Oscar’s behest, only to find nothing salvageable. 

“Thank you so very much darling, this means the world to me.” 

“You’re very welcome angel.” Crowley answered while brushing the tears from Aziraphale’s cheeks, gently kissing the top of his head and cuddling his angel. Once Aziraphale nodded that he was okay, Crowley looked at Sam. “Okay kid, your up.”

She nodded and began to unwrap her gift slowly. Inside was a leather bound photo album with “Crowley Family Holiday’s” burned into the cover. Sam gently opened the first page and inside the cover was Crowley’s handwriting:

_Sam~ I hope you enjoy the memories as much as I do. You’re the reason I can admit that I feel love. You truly are my greatest creation kiddo and I’m so thankful to have you in my life. I love you Sammy.  
Xoxo Dad_

The next few pages had charcoal drawings of Samantha as a kid that Sam recognized as her dad’s art style. After that came the very first photo the two took in 1902 reading the year underneath. Every photo they took during the following years was perfectly placed on each page of the album until their last one in December of 1943. The next page was blank, but underneath read the year 2020. Sam, moved by such a kind and generous gift, looked up at her dad with tears in her eyes. He already had a camera out shrugging at her with a large smile. 

“What do ‘ya say kiddo? Another photo for the album?” 

“Heaven yeah dad, let’s do it.” Sam moved to her dad and enveloped him in a giant hug. “Perfect dad, this gift is perfect. Thank you so much.”

“Thank You kiddo, for everything.” Crowley squeezed her tightly before releasing her and looking at Aziraphale. “Come on Angel, it’s picture time.” 

All three beings, and Merlin (who seemed to rise just for the occasion), took their first family picture together. One of many for years to come.

******************

The beings had celebrated the day away with quite a bit with alcohol, confections and fun. As the day turned into night Sam convinced Aziraphale to watch the first Potter movie, much to the excitement of both demons. Before they started the movie however, Sam noticed another gift under the tree. She moved over to pick it up. 

“Hey dad, there’s one more gift for you here!”

She handed the gift gently to Crowley. As he looked at the package quizzically, he missed the smile exchange between his daughter and angel. 

He opened it up carefully, before looking up at the two silently laughing being with a frown. “I don’t find this funny,” he said pouting and folding his arms across his chest.

“Oh come on dear, we’re about to watch a Potter movie,” Aziraphale exclaimed. “Sam has put on her Slytherin scarf and I myself have put on a Ravenclaw one, you must join in!” Aziraphale reached into the partially opened package and gripped the contents. Before the demon could complain a bright gold Hufflepuff scarf was wrapped around the demon neck. “I think you look dashing my love! The color compliments your eyes!”Aziraphale pecked his lovers lips, feeling Crowley soften slightly under the compliment. 

“One more photo I think,” Sam had grabbed the camera and before too much protesting had put on the timer. This second family photo would be enjoyed by two of he three beings for many years. Two beings beaming in amusement with their house scarfs showing proudly. The third, hunched over and slightly frowning attempting to hide the flash of Hufflepuff gold from around his neck.

All in all, it had been the perfect Crowley-Fell family Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas celebrated together occurs while Sam and Crowley are planning the Star Studded proposal for Aziraphale. This came out a little later than I wanted, but I was so focused on finishing the Proposal first this out a little later than the holidays. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy🤗


End file.
